


You Won't Miss Me

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: Castiel storms out after an argument with Dean.  Post Lucifer/Cas possession





	You Won't Miss Me

The bunker kitchen is quiet. The sink is dripping softly, little plop plop plops breaking the silence and echoing against the stainless steel. The digital clock on the wall reads 3:43 AM, and the stillness of the room shouldn’t seem anything out of the ordinary. Not at such an ungodly hour as 3:43 AM. Not when everybody should be asleep, anyway.

But glaring at the clock on the wall, and flinching with every incessant drip of the kitchen sink, Dean doesn’t think he could sleep if he tried. He lets out a quiet huff, the sound of it consumed by the deafening silence of the room almost as soon as he makes it, and it’s a challenge to hold back the sob that rises in his throat. Instead, what comes out is some odd combination of a choke and a whimper, and Dean is grateful for a moment that there is nobody else around to hear the embarrassing noise. But then, almost as soon as the thought crosses his mind, he wishes he weren’t alone at all.

You won’t miss me.

That’s what the note on the kitchen counter reads, and Dean wonders if Cas really believed it when he wrote it. He wonders if that’s what Cas was thinking when he said yes to Lucifer. He closes his eyes and feels a single tear trail down his cheek, which he bats away as soon as it falls. He shouldn’t cry over this. He can’t cry over this.

Crying will make it real.

They only just got Cas back, and now he’s gone again. All because Dean couldn’t keep his big mouth shut; couldn’t leave Cas alone, couldn’t just be happy that he was back and call it a day.

The door slams, and Dean jumps. His heart feels like it might burst out of his chest. He pushes his chair back and goes into the hallway, standing in the war room and looking up the staircase. He holds his breath as Sam walks through the door, waiting to see if Cas will follow after. But then Sam closes the door behind himself, drop his coat on the hanger, and stomps down the stairs. His eyes are tired and his shoulders are slumped. Dean bites his lip and wonders how embarrassing it would be to cry in front of Sam.

“Nothing?”

“Car is gone, his phones off. We’ll try to track it again in the morning. He’ll turn up Dean, I’m sure.”

Dean’s throat burns. “This is all on me, man. If I hadn’t brought it up–”

“No, Dean. You’ve got a right to know… you and Cas are in a relationship. That means you communicate with each other.”

“But he… if I…,” Dean swallows thickly and hangs his head. “Do you think he really believes it? That nobody would miss him? That I wouldn’t miss him?”

Sam frowns, and a moment passes between them before he steps forward and wraps his arms around Dean. His brother trembles in his arms. “No, I don’t think he does,” Sam says after a few seconds, giving his brother’s shoulders a squeeze. “He’ll come back, Dean. Don’t worry. He always finds his way back home.”


End file.
